


Spider Lover

by Tijuanagenius



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Lemon, Multi, Post-Spider Island, Threesome, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: After the Spider Island incident things seemed to going back to normal or was til several of the females infected started feeling strange and it all points to our favorite webslinger as he now contends with three different spider powered girls.





	1. Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> First is Gwen as she starts feeling the effects of the spider DNA in her body. In this story Gwen didn't turn into a man-spider and still retains her powers.

Gwendolyn Stacy crawled onto bed exhausted after a night of patrolling, it was just another day of patrolling the streets as Spider-Gwen. Just a few days ago everyone had spider powers due to a virus that was released into the air; it was cool at first until everyone started turning into man-spiders.

 

She nearly turned into one herself if it wasn’t for Anya and her serum vaccinating them both from the mutation while also allowing them to retain their powers.

 

They worked together with peter, harry, and the spidermen to stop the Jackal and his plans from ruling New York with his spider army. They were able to thwart his plans, but now for some reason Harry has become distant and angry at everyone especially at Peter.

 

“I’m sure they work through it” the blonde said to herself as she lied down on the bed ready to go to sleep when she started feeling strange.

 

“Not this again” she said feeling a strange heat and intense desire for something and someone. She’s been feeling like this ever since she last saw Spiderman. Despite the name Gwen knew he couldn’t be more older than 19 years old, and while did sometimes act childish she couldn’t help but feel attracted to him especially when those tight fit all the right places.

 

Deciding to shake these thoughts Gwen dons her costume and swings out of her house hoping to clear her, however she was actually heading to the one place that was making her feel like this.

 

 

Peter Parker was resting his bed trying to get some rest before class tomorrow when he heard a light tapping on his window. Getting up grudgingly he lifted the window to see one of his closest friends hanging upside down on their web.

 

“Gwen?” he asked while rubbing his eyes.

 

“Hey Peter, got a second?” she asked feeling the heat increase and the area between her thighs getting sensitive for some reason.

 

“Sure” he replied letting her in as she landed on the floor and pulled down her hood.

 

“How are you Gwen I know it was tough seeing your Uncle Warren again and-” he begin to say til the blonde genius cuts him off.

 

“My uncle is gone I realize that now, only the Jackal remains” Gwen had a serious face when she said it, but soon gave away to a gentle smile.

 

“I’m just glad I have real people who care about me” she says when she started feeling more heat than ever which didn’t make sense.

 

“Gwen are you okay you don’t look well” Peter said as he noticed his friend shifting uncomfortably. She tried to assure him that it was nothing as she went over to him, but tripped and began to fall; Peter rushed to her and caught the blonde before she’d hit the floor.

 

She was about to thank him when she felt something around his wrist and quickly pulled his sleeve up to see his webshooters.

 

“What are you doing with web Shooters?” she asked.

 

“Uhhh…. Personal project?” he answered but, she wasn’t buying it. She then started to think to what Harry said when they discovered that everyone was infected, and it would explain a few things. Like how he was there when Peter was not, how he would always arrive in the nick of time, and why he would be late most of the time at Horizon.

 

“OM MY GOD. YOU’RE SPIDERMAN!!!!” she exclaimed.

 

“SSSHHHH!!!! Tell the whole neighborhood why don’t ya” he said trying to keep her down.

 

“So I’m right am I?’ she said with a face that says don’t try to lie to me. Peter sighs and decides to just come out with it and nods his head.

 

“I can’t believe I haven’t figured this out sooner. Why didn’t you tell me, couldn’t you trust me?” she said feeling hurt.

 

“No it’s not that I don’t trust you; it’s just to protect you and everyone else I care about” he said.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed Peter, I now have spider powers and don’t wear a mask so I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself, but I’ll make you a deal: take me on as a partner and I won’t tell anyone else” she said with a smirk.

 

“But I already have a partner” he said referring to Miles.

 

“Make room for another” she stated not taking no for an answer.

 

“Grrrrrrgh! Fine” Peter relented.

 

“Excellent” Gwen said a without thinking straight gave the boy a kiss on the lips.

 

“GWEN!” Peter was shocked at what she just did making the fellow genius eyes widen in shock and turn around embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what came over me” she said trying to hold it in, but was failing miserably. For some reason she wants to screw her friend’s brain out and her body wasn’t making it any easier. Soon she decided to just forget about restraint and deal with matter later. Pushing up against him til he was between her and the wall, placing her body snug against him Peter became very nervous as he noticed that Gwen was short on breath and starting to sweat a little.

 

“Peter I’ve been feeling so hot for a while now, and I just can’t hold it anymore. I need release and I only want to do it with you” she said looking at him with dark eyes clouded with lust as her body twitched a little.

 

Peter didn’t know what was happening; here was one of his closest friends offering herself to him like it wasn’t awkward or anything. He always found her attractive, but didn’t want to risk their friendship. However he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he decided to go with it and deal with the problem later.

 

Using her strength she acted first by pulling the young man away from the wall and pushed him onyo yhe bed with ease as she slowly walked to him, hands on her hips with a smirk on her face.

 

 

She then crawled over to him and placed her lips on his and started kissing him and Peter kissed back, the two continued to make out and let their tongues duked it out until Peter's won and went exploring in Gwen's mouth and then pulled back.

 

Peter and Gwen continue their kissing and the air between them started to heat up.

First Peter took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor revealing his toned body, Gwen blushed at his body and can't wait to feel it on her own skin as began undoing the buttons on her costume top and Peter removed it revealing a pink bra holding her breasts in place, Peter gently caress them, making Gwen blushing more as Peter continue his massage, then she unclasped her bra and let her breasts out, Peter then undid his pants leaving him in boxers, Gwen notice a "tent" in his boxers and ditched her bottoms and underwear making her completely naked, getting the idea Peter got the boxers off and he's nude as well, the two blushed until their faces were completely red.

"Ready?" asked Peter

"Ready." Replied Gwen.

Soon Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed and Gwen on the floor looking at his 9 impressive manhood.

"Oh my I wonder if it'll fit me." She thought

Gwen then gently grabbed Peter's cock and slowly stroked it making Peter groaned, she then started to lick the head and increase her stroking speed Peter's breathing started to sound husky as Gwen kept pleasuring him and the she put his rod in her mouth and deep-throat it and used her breasts to massage it and she moaned as well as her womanhood started to get wet, she kept doing that until Peter pulled out and blew his load all over Gwen's face.

Gwen was surprised being covered with Peter's load but kept a smile on her face.

Peter felt a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Gwen." He said.

"It's ok Peter didn't expect it." She said

Now it was Peter's turn as he told Gwen to lay on the bed, after handing her a hand towel to clean her face, he got down on his knees and asked Gwen to spread her legs and she did showing him her womanhood.

Peter got a good look of it and has to admit it was amazing, Gwen feeling embarrassed told Peter to stop staring and start pleasing her.

Hearing that Peter then placed two fingers at her entrance and started moving them slowly.

Peter kept fingering Gwen who was moaning and her breaths were sounding a bit shallow and told Peter keep going.

He kept doing that until he pulled his fingers out and then started to lick it with his tongue driving Gwen crazy.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AMAZING PETER DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"

Peter smirked knowing that he managed to drive his friend nuts with pleasure and kept doing that until Gwen squirted her love juices on his face.

Peter was stunned for a moment but he gave Gwen a smile knowing he was ok getting squirted like that, after cleaning himself, Peter got in bed with Gwen and both felt their hearts beating fast and instincts were calling to them and decided to become one. He went back to Gwen and got on top of her with his cock lined up to her entrance.

"Are you ready Gwen?" he asked getting clearance.

"I am Peter." She said granting him clearance.

He then insert his cock in her and popped her cherry, Gwen felt a bit of pain as she lost her v-card and a bit of blood came out of her, Peter stopped moving as to let her get adjusted to his cock.

After the pain left Peter moved slowly.

He moved slow and started to increased his speed until he found the right tempo and stay there as he thrusted into Gwen.

Gwen let out some groans and moaned a lot as Peter pumped her with his rod filling her up.

"Oh God Peter you're amazing keep filling me up." she said between panting.

Peter grunted as he thrusted her, he felt her skin against his and went a bit faster.

"Oh yeah you like that?" said Peter

"Yes keep screwing me Peter." Gwen said.

The two lovers kept screwing each-other and the bed shook from their movements, Peter then lower himself and was on top of Gwen and wrapped his arms around her and Gwen wrapped her legs around Peter's waist to keep him in.

Peter went even faster than before and thrusted Gwen hard, Gwen was feeling total ecstasy and wrapped her arms on Peter's back to make him go deeper in her, the two were like as one and never wanted to leave.

However they wouldn't be able to stay like this as both of them were nearing their limit.

"Gwen I'm coming." Said Peter

"Me too." Said Gwen

Soon they were coming close and then they came, Peter let out a howl as he release his load in Gwen, Gwen felt Peter releasing his load in her and his cock was still unloading and twitched a bit, after squirting a couple more times Peter was done, he slowly pulled out of Gwen and lay next to her as their bodies cooled off.

“Well I’d say this was a spectacular experience, wouldn’t you say Mr. Parker” the female spider teased.

“What’s your opinion, Ms. Stacey?” he asked.

 

“It’s not unheard of that most species procreate through pheromones, especially spiders. My guess is that the virus while no longer able to mutate gave me some characteristics of a female spider; only instead of me attracting males I needed to find a male mate and therefore was drawn to, but why you and how did you get your powers if not from the virus?” Gwen said as the genius took a long sigh and said:

 

 

“It’s a long story….”

 

 


	2. Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next is the fiery Anya Sofia Corazon as they do it in a unusual way

Peter slowly woke up to seeing nobody beside and started wondering where Gwen was at. His question was answered in the form of a note she left behind on her side.

**_“Hey Peter last night was really amazing, I do so hope this won’t be the last time we… coalesce. Anyway have to go and do some morning swinging before school starts. See you in class, Love Gwen._ **

**_P.S. don’t forget to finish that formula for that project you and Anya are supposed to do together.”_ **

“Crap” Peter said forgetting to do exactly what the note said.

 

Here it was after school and Now Anya and Peter were trying to get this project done before the school closes and to say Anya was not pleased would be understatement. Honestly she’s starting to wonder why Parker is attending this school; she saved the city(okay she had some help) and stopped a madman. Now here she was working with a slacker to make sure they don’t fall behind on their grades.

“Really, Parker is starting to get on my nerves that stupid, dense, cute, PENDEJO!!-” Anya stopped her thought as she realized what she called Parker on the third word.

Peter was finished with his scenarios as he rolled his chair over to Anya’s spot to tell her he’s done.

“Fine just go make sure all the notes are in order” she said frustrated about something. Peter wished Miles was here to help keep the peace, unfortunately it was his mom’s birthday so no dice.

“Alright… listen Anya I know you’re upset but, things just have been rather, difficult. But I want t you to know that I am trying my best” he said before drinking a water bottle.

“Okay. Besides I’m sure someone has to clean up all the C and D listers of the city, eh… Spiderman” she said with a smirk and instantly Peter did a spit-take and nearly coughed to death.

“How did you know?!!” he asked incredulously as the Latina only laughed before giving her answer.

“It was so easy I am one of the smartest people in the school, it was all about process of elimination and quantum physics.”

“Really?” Peter asked amazed.

“No, Gwen told me when she came to school” she said in a sunny tone which made the male nerd’s head hit the table.

“And she told me about what happened last night” Peter then started to repeatedly bang his head on the surface hoping to bash his brains out.

While this was going on Anya was laughing her heart out till she stopped all of a sudden as she felt a strange heat going on inside of her.

“Oh Great, it must be that pheromone thing Gwen said happened to her. Well at least it’s someone I know” Anya said to herself before getting out of her chair and approaching the male spider. As peter stopped he looked up to see the girl’s face in front of his so close.

“Uhhhh…. Anya?” he asked , but she just put a finger to his lips and shush him.

“Time to see if what Gwen says about you is true and since I have spider powers too let’s try something” she said with a mischievous smirk.

 

We  now come to the two spiders as naked as the day they were born with anya beneath peter only difference they were now on the ceiling thanks to the wall climbing abilities and a improve hammock-net made from Anya’s web.

“What gave you this idea?” Peter asked wondering what she’s been into.

“Read it in a book once” was the only reply from the young lady as she kissed the boy below her.

 It was a long, slow kiss that surprised Anya, half expecting the boy to spurn her advances. Peter's grip on her wrists slackened and the Latina wrapped her arms around Peter. The woman deepened the kiss and began to suck on Peter's tongue while he ran his hands through her long, brown hair. Just when Peter pulled away for need of air, Anya pulled him into another long kiss. Tired of just making out, Peter sat up, straddling Anya's stomach.

 "Oh my," she purred as she cupped the large shaft with her hand, making the boy moan more into the empty room. "Gwen got to have this first? Now I'm jealous…"

Warm pleasure filled Peter as Anya enveloped his cock with her breasts, squeezing them tightly around his member. "Anya…" he breathed, unable to stop his hips from moving. Anya purred as Peters cock slipped in and out of her embrace, her lower half getting wet from her sensitive breasts being treated like they were Peter's personal funbags. Her fingers went up to her hard nipples and pinched them, gasping as ecstasy overtook her. Every time she squeezed her breasts together it earned another moan from Peter. Just when Peter didn't think she could get any more sexy, Anya stuck her tongue out and started to lick the thick head every time it poked out of her breasts.

She could tell that he was close by the expression on his face and leaned forward, wanting to taste Peter's essence. "Cum for me, Peter!"

Peter didn't need to be told twice. Already close to climax, Peter sped up his rapid thrusts and threw his head back as Anya's tongue lapped at the head of his cock. "Cumming!" he grunted, feeling a hot rush flow through his cock. Anya opened her mouth and caught the first shot of sticky cum as it shot out of Peter. The beautiful Latina moaned lewdly as Peter covered her face and breasts

As Peter got off of her chest, he watched as she began to lick the spunk off her face, The sight was enough to get the blood to flow back into his cock, the limp manhood beginning to rise back up. Anya noticed this and grinned once she finished swallowing the last of it.

As Peter turned back to Anya he saw that she was on her hands and knees in front of him, spreading her wet lips with her fingers, enticing him with her pink hole. "Come here, Peter. I want you to take me," she begged, wiggling her large ass in front of Peter, seducing him further. Peter stared at her wiggling ass, his eyes mesmerized by her swaying cheeks, feeling his heart beat faster and faster. Getting onto his knees, Peter crawled over to her and mounted the sexy Latina, palming her round cheeks with his hands. "OH!" Anya's eyes widened as Peter speared her with his cock. The empty classroom was soon filled with the sound of Anya's moans as Peter started to fuck her hard and fast, figuring that she was the one who liked to take it hard. His eyes became glued to her rippling ass as he watched his cock slide in and out of her, grasping hold of her waist. Anya grinned as Peter filled her core. "You're big, Dios!" she moaned. She groaned as her pussy was stretched around his thick girth. "Ohhh!"

His inner lust unleashed caused him to give one of her cheeks a harsh spank. "Like that?" he asked, grinning.

"Ooooh, you bad boy, Parker!" Anya teased, her breathing ragged as she panted for breath. "Spank me harder!" She let out a lewd moan each and every time Peter's hand came smacking down on her ass, casuing her to pant wantonly as her nails tore into the web net beneath her.

Peter had become like a wild animal, his body taken by his lust. He leaned down and grabbed hold of Anya's breasts. "You're so tight…" he whispered into her ear while he fondled her, his hips slamming his rod into her wet womanhood again and again. Peter buried his face into her hair as he ravished her. He became light-headed from her intoxicating scent. Anya's cheeks pinkened when she heard her name on his lips as he moaned into her ear. His hands fondled her breasts until she was sure she'd remembered the feel of his hands for eternity.

With the amount of pleasure she was feeling, it was only natural for Anya to cum quickly than she thought. "Ohhh! Peter!" she shouted, her pussy gushing all over Peter's lower body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed, pushing her back against Peter's sweaty chest. The sudden tightness of Anya's walls was too much for Peter to handle. He buried his face into the girl's hair and gave a loud gasp as he came, filling the girl's cunt with his white essence. Anya's tongue stuck out as she moaned, feeling her lower half melt from the heat of Peter's cum. "So hot…Peter…so good…."

Finally, Anya's arms and legs gave out and she tumbled to the web, Peter on top of her. Not wanting to smother her, the boy quickly pulled out and got off of her, lying on his back. The Latina rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder as she based in the afterglow, smiling happily. Peter's chest heaved as he panted for air. "Wow…that was…amazing…."

Suddenly the door opened and the two surprised lovers covered each other mouths with their hands as they looked down to see the man himself, Max Moddel looking around the classroom.

“Strange I thought Anya and Peter would still be here. They must have finished early and gone home for the day” Max said to himself as he left and closed the door behind him.

Peter and released their hands and took a huge breath thankful that he didn’t look up.

“Well that was close” Peter said

"It was…" Anya sighed, tracing a finger around Peter's chest. "But I'm not done yet…" she purred into his ear as her hand trailed down his chest toward his softened rod. Peter gasped as Anya gripped his slickened shaft and started to stroke him. Peter laid here and moaned as the hot Latina gave him a handjob, his hand sneaking around to squeeze Anya's behind. Turning his head, Peter kissed her while his free hand palmed her breast, moaning into her mouth as his manhood returned to life again. Once Peter was nice and hard Anya sat up and scooted away from Peter by about a foot before laying back down, pulling her legs back. "How about one more round. But this time…" her fingers dipped into her backdoor, causing her to moan lewdly before turning back to Peter. "I want you in this hole…."

Peter blushed harder. He stared at Anya and stroked his shaft. "You sure? Won't it hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, Peter." "Come here, big boy…."

The young man crawled on top of her and put her legs on his shoulders, lining his cock up to her widened entrance. Looking back up, Peter leaned forward and kissed Anya sweetly as he pushed into her backdoor. Peter almost went cross-eyed from the feeling of her hot hole embracing him. Doing it here was different from Anya's pussy. Peter gasped as the insanely hot walls tightened around him. Anya bit her lower lip as she felt Peter wedge his cock in her asshole, feeling the pain of having her asshole stretched to its limit. Every small thrust slid him deeper into her. Peter saw the woman's pained expression and stopped his thrusts. "Anya, you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No…" she gasped, pulling Peter into a heated kiss. Peter took that as an incentive to keep going and continued to push into her. Anya broke the kiss and threw her head back once Peter was fully buried inside her ass. "Fuck! It's like you're touching my stomach!"

Controlling himself in order to make sure he didn't hurt Anya was easier said than done. Every instinct in his body told him to pound the Latina into the web while she screamed his name but he kept that part of him under wraps. Gripping her legs tightly he slowly pulled out, groaning as his cock slid around her hot muscles. Anya gave a small groan with each thrust into her, slowly relaxing her body as Peter pumped in and out of her. Peter pressed himself against her, keeping her pinned as her legs pressed up against her chest.

Peter's cock soon found itself sliding in and out of Anya without resistance. "SIiii…" Anya hissed. Any pain from having Peter balls deep in her ass had faded and she felt burning pleasure as his cock pumped in and out of her. "Mas…fuck me more in my ass!" she pleaded.

No longer holding back, Peter started to thrust into the beautiful girl with all his might. "Anya!" he groaned, his hips starting to move with a mind of their own again. Her hot ass seemed to suck him back in every time he tried to pull out, driving him wild. His thrusts had gone from slow to quick and powerful. He could hear his hips slap against Anya with every pump into her. But his attention was focused on Anya's face. The woman's face was the prime example of erotic. Her mouth was gaping, her eyes glassy from the lust flooding her brain. She struggled for air as Peter filled her bottom to its limit, her face twisted with pleasure. "You feel so good…" Peter whispered, feeling her hot breath hit his face.

"That's because you're so big! Ohhh!" Anya started to tighten up around Peter's cock as she felt that uncontrollable feeling well up inside her once more. " Peter! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum!"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, his body moving madly beyond his control. He could feel his balls tighten and knew that the end was near for him as well. "Me too!" he grunted, pounding her asshole as hard as he could. Once Anya's body gave in to the pleasure, her asshole gripped Peter in an unbearably hot vice, coaxing him into cumming right along with her.

**"PETER!"**

**"ANYA!**

Anya felt like her body was on the verge of melting as Peter's cum filled her, her pussy gushing all over the boy as she squirted wildly. Peter held the woman tight as he came, having never cum so hard in his life before. The two stayed like that for several minutes, with Peter pinning Anya to the web, her legs on his shoulders, while they basked in each other's warmth.

“I think I can’t get enough of this” he said getting off her as she relaxed on her side; holding her head up with her arm and her leg over the other like she was posing.

“That’s good because you’re not getting any more of this” she said smacking her ass getting it to jiggle.

“until those grades improve.”

 

Peter could only bang his head on the ceiling the Latina gave small chuckle.

   

    


End file.
